


Haunted

by Unforgotten



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: Maybe everyone who came back is at least a little haunted.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



She came to his hut, later. Circles under her eyes, wearing a blank look. The kind people got when they couldn't sleep; when they were haunted by nightmares, or memories.

Bucky knew what it was to be haunted. Never mind if he was haunted by the things he'd done, while she was only haunted by where she (where they) had or hadn't been. So he held her, let her kiss him. Never mind if he'd decided a long time ago this wasn't going to happen. That was before.

Eventually, she fell asleep beside him.

He hoped they were nicer dreams.


End file.
